Streetstuck
by MissEmiPri
Summary: AU where the god teir classes are street gangs. A new threat rises causing 8 different class members to band together against their friends knowledge to form a group called the "humans" to take this rising threat "Lord English" out. But what will happen to the other members of the groups classes if they find out, and can they even defeat this guy. Rated M for violence.
1. John

A young boy stood alongside his dad in the baking section of the grocery store.

"Dad, can I please go check out the movies!" he whined as his dad tried deciding between the yellow Betty Crocker cake mix or the vanilla. For the fifth time the father had shook his head in disapproval.

"John I told you that we don't have the budget for another Nicolas Cage film."

"I don't want to buy one!" The child tried to bargain. "I just want to look at them!" he continued to whine. The father ignored him and ultimately decided on purchasing both mixes. John fed up with his father stomped his foot, but the father continued to ignore his tantrum. He realized his father wasn't going to take him, and in a spite of rage he took off. His father called out from behind but he continued to run until he reached the movie aisle.

He was about to continue tromping into the aisle but a father scolding his son in front of him stopped him. John hid behind a shelf as he eavesdropped on the family of three. A scary father and a boy who looked about five years older than him, with a younger brother about johns age sitting quietly in the cart.

"Mituna if you don't stop messing around with that heir gang you are going to get hurt and lose your mind!" The dad silently shouted at the boy. Tears streamed from the boys shaggy bangs that covered his eyes. "You are too young for that kind of business. I don't want what happened to your mother to happen to…" Before John heard the end of the conversation two hands picked him up from behind.

"John Egbert you had me worried sick! No movies for a week you understand me!" John's dad scolded him as he buckled john into the baby seat on the cart.

"Dad, what's a heir?" The father was stunned by Johns change in attitude.

"Well umm… Maybe you can call them a hero?" The dad wasn't sure how to respond.

"Heroes save people right?"

"Well yes…" The dad didn't know where the conversation was heading.

"So if I become a heir then I can save people from getting hurt like nana was?" Taken aback by the answer, the father continued on pushing the cart, not sure how to answer his son.

…

12 years later.

…

"Happy birthday bitch!" Mituna called across from the small room. Equius stood to the side pouring a couple glasses of milk before greeting john.

"Greetings indeed! At last we can finally be a group of all highly aged people!" Equius held out a glass to John who thankfully accepted.

"Yup." John chuckled taking a sip of the cool liquid. "Eighteen all the way and what not!" John took his seat at his regular spot in the corner of the room. He tried his best to feel excited now been officially a heir, but it wasn't like it was new. He has been hanging around these areas since he was sixteen, it was only until now that he was officially a member. The room was no larger than a janitors closet, dimly lit, with only a couple chairs and a small radio in to corner. There wasn't really anything more needed, considering there were only three of them. Besides that, with the streets the way they were now it was probably best to have a small meeting area.

"Tho what doeth that little chrome of yourth have in plan for a party?" Mituna said through his lisp. "Clubbing and exthelent skateboarding?" He joked.

"Most certainly not! He would probably want to do something more tasteful like horse riding! Isn't that right John?" The two of them disagreed often.

John sighed, plastering a smile on his face. "I'm actually just going to hang out with my dad! You know how parents get when you get old?"

"My dad died in the navy." Mituna commented from the side, as if what he said didn't faze him.

"My father has completely disconnected himself from the world. He stays in his room all day, except when goes out to purchase the nectar of the gods. My butler is pretty nice, weak but like a father. You could say I am like that batman figure! Except I'm obviously higher in rank." Equius also unfazed said. John uncomfortably laughed a bit before downing the glass of milk. "So just to get some business down, before I go, what is the deal on the streets these days?"

"Puthy bitches be puthy bitches." Mituna sipped on his milk.

"Disgustingly agreeable. Not much has been happening recently. Everybody is just up to their usual business." Equius finished his third glass of milk before it shattered in his hands. "Lord!" He picked the glass out of his hands. "My righteous muscles once again get in the way." Mituna pulled a roll of gauze out from the cushion beneath him and tossed it toward Equius. John chuckled before setting his glass down and standing up.

"I'll see you all later!" He said before he left. Equius and Mituna hollered happy birthday at him before he shut the door and walked through the dim hallway leading outside. It was getting close to 11pm and soon his 18th birthday would be over. Walking along the dark street John couldn't help but feel if he was doing the right thing. If he continued doing what he was doing it would eventually shatter his title as a heir and the friendship he had built with the two.

"Argh!" John huffed into the sky. He reached for his face to clean his glasses before realizing once again that he had switched to contacts long ago. He sighed and continued to walk on. Before he could understand anything he was being pulled into a dark alley and was pinned against the wall.

"Mind if I steal a kiss?" Vriska cooed before pecking john on the lips. "Happy Birthday big boy." She backed up a couple steps. John blushed.

"Hey Vriska, I see you stooped to no expense this year. I was even lucky enough to get a kiss." John tried to look as cool as possible.

"You could get more if you would put your glasses back on? I miss my dork!" She teased playing with a strand of John's hair.

"I'm eighteen, glasses are a thing of the past." John looked to the side avoiding Vriskas stare.

"That's too bad, it's like I'm not even with John anymore." She sarcastically pouted turning around and leaning on him, pressing her head into his chest.

"So where is Meenah, I'm surprised she hasn't popped out of the shadows to stab me yet." John tried to hide his reddening face.

"You know, out and about stabbing some other geek for jewels. It's like treasure island around here." Vriska turned putting her face right in Johns. "What do you say you and me go steal? Something special for your birthday, like a nice pair of gold rimmed glasses." She inquired.

"Can't. I have to go pick up something." John lied for the second time that night.

"Pick up something? Secretive as always I see." She winked. "Why don't we steal it together?"

"I'm not a thief like you." John tried winking back but it came out weird.

"Actually I'm surprised that you didn't decide to become a Thief John." Vriska leaned in closer to John.

"And why is that?" John asked lightly pushing her off of him.

"Because you stole the best jewel of them all." The corner of her mouth perked up in a tiny smile. "My heart." She pretended to swoon before walking back off into the darkness. "See you around Egbert." She called out before the darkness swallowed her.

"You stole my heart first, dummy." John muttered under his breath staring after her. He then too turned at walked off.

Shaking out the butterflies Vriska left in his stomach, it seemed as though the further he walked down the deserted street the darker it got, and the more hesitant John was to going through with this. If he stopped now and turned away, he would never be bothered with it again, but his friend's meant the world to him, and if turning away from them meant saving them then that is what he would do.

Looking to make sure he wasn't being followed he entered a dark alley that ended with a door. Pulling a key out from around his neck he unlocked it and stepped inside. Locking the door behind him, he deposited the key in a small safe to the side and continued on down to a second door. He knocked twice.

"Password?" a voice called from beyond the door.

"Your mom Dave! Open up!" John rolled his eyes at the cliché question. The door creaked open and before he could take two steps in he was pounced on.

"Happy Birthday John!" Jade shouted wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed, hugging her back.

"Thanks jade." He patted her on the head. Even though she was a couple months older, John was a good head taller than her. Walking in he was greeted by Happy birthdays from everyone; Dave, Rose, Jane, Roxy, Dirk, and Jake. Everyone who said they would be there.

"Alright fuckers, enough with the greetings, let's get this operation started, and then we get cake. Dave called out as we all found seats around the decent room. It was white with a few metal chairs set up and a sofa pushed into the corner. On the wall hung a small, Walmart brand white board, hanging crooked by a few thumb tacks. "So there is a small problem that seems to be arising. This bitch." Dave points a scraggily drawn figure, hard to make out, on the board. "Douche calls himself Lord English."

"Huh? Jake?" Roxy, intoxicated as usual take a break from hanging from Dirk to look at him.

"I'm proud to say that scraggily fellow is not me." Jake gave a shaky laugh.

"Also Roxy," Dave regained his position as the head of talking. "If you would like to take the fucking time to stop swinging like a monkey from my brother and find a proper seat that would be pretty fucking great." Roxy pouted and moved over to Jane.

"So in the group we have a Knight, a seer, a witch, a maid, a page, a rogue and a prince. The only classes that we are missing are a bard, a sylph, a mage, and a thief.

"Why don't we have a contributing member from those classes?" Jane asked.

"Because we all come from a class which has three members, A class can survive with only two but not one. The bards, the sylphs, the mages, and the thieves only have two members for their class. Besides, we have all known each other since god damn birth. I couldn't trust anyone else not to fuck the plan up."

"Speaking of the plan, what exactly is it?" Rose looked up from her book.

"We take care of business before things get out of hand with this English guy, and then we go back to our groups. We do not let them know anything about this, is that understood?"

"Why is that Dave." Dirk finally spoke.

"Because we all know how hard it is for them all to work together. We have had enough class fights already, and if they find out about us secretly working together they are going to try and buy in, get us all killed, or maybe if its fucking Christmas, our lucky asses get both." John sat there thinking over what Dave had said. It was true; there was at least one person from every class that had it out for another person in a different class. It would be too chaotic to get them to work together and if this "Lord English" was enough of a threat to get them to go behind their friends backs, it was probably for the better that they didn't know.

"What do we even know about this guy?" Dirk responded.

"I actually heard he took out one of the biggest drug cartels in New Mexico because he could." Jake commented.

"I heard that he was taking on the west coast! Why is he over here in Sburb? Jade asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's our job to take this asshole out. The only thing that I know is a fact is that he has or had a relationship with a woman named Helena Icarus Cooper. Jade and Jane, I'll let you guys figure out more about her. Until then, our meeting is over. Everybody got up; hide the fact that we were ever there and left one by one. Jade with Jake to their inherited home, Dirk and Roxy to their apartment, and Rose to Kanaya's house. Jane wished her cousin John one last happy birthday before she too headed to her own apartment which left Dave and John alone.

Dave pulled out two cans of apple soda and tossed one to John. "Happy birthday bro."

"Lying to my friends isn't my definition of a happy birthday." John cracked it open, cursing when it foamed over.

"It's only for a short while" They both lounged back on the sofa. "When we get rid of this guy, it will be like nothing happened." They both sighed, hoping what Dave said would come true.

"How are things with you and Terezi?" John finally spoke.

"Ehh, the more we go on the more it feels like a rebound relationship. She still feels horrible about Karkat." He looked down. "What about you and Vriska."

"You know, I see her here and there. It more like we mutually like each other. She kissed me today."

"Wow! Aren't you on a high chair?" They both took a drink at the same time. "You know, since it's your birthday, why don't we get some sweet bro and hella jeff tattoos?"

"Fuck that." They both laughed and clinked their glasses together.

"To eighteen." John sighed and sipped his juice. "So shouldn't our little "secret group" have a name." he chuckled

"That only makes us more official, it's not like we are going to stay this way."

"Why don't you throw one at me, it's my birthday." John teased.

"Hmm" Dave pretended to ponder. "We can call ourselves the _humans."_ They both pretended to gasp in awe and laughed.

"To being human." John said; both of them clinking their glasses again.

"Fuck yea."

_** Woot at ya! Glad I was able to get this out before school started! New story Im starting inspired by art from blackoutballad on tumblr! Check out her art and page because she is really amazing! :3 Also please read my other story Broken(Homestuck) and check out my one shot The Obstacle Course. (Hunger Games)The next perspective is going to be in Karkats POV so please look out for that! Favorite, follow and leave reviews :3 Ta-ta for now!**_


	2. Karkat

"Kitty, it's time to wake up…" Nepeta purred into Karkats ears. He groaned, rubbing his eyes. He hated waking up in the mornings, but Nepeta was a morning person, which meant he had to get up at atleast twelve. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to block out the sun she let in to the room.

"Morning." He mumbled.

"It's twelve thirty kitty. I even let you sleep in and extra thirty minutes because you are just so cute when you sleep." She came over and cupped his face in her hands. "Good afternoon." She smiled before kissing him. "Now put a shirt on before I get too embarrassed to be in here." She blushed and he looked down.

"Huh… oh shit!" He pulled the up the blanket to cover himself which made Nepeta giggle.

"I'll make you something to eat." She called before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Karkat rubbed his face before getting up and walking over to the bathroom. He turned the faucet water on cold and splashed his face a couple times to wake himself up.

"She's good for you, she honestly is." He talked to himself, rubbing his face in a towel. He looked in the mirror at himself. He grew his hair out to the length he used to keep it as a teen because Nepeta liked to play with it. He has only been dating her for a month and the dark circles that used to make him look like a panda were gone, and he surprising looked healthy, physically and mentally. Brushing his hair out of his eyes he walked over to his chest in the corner and dug through it for a shirt; pulling one out he grabbed from the bottom.

He was about to slip it on before he realized. Oh yea, this isn't mine; Teal and extremely baggy with a single red strip at the bottom. Terezi had got him it when they were still together; she always went on about how great those colors looked on him. He should get rid of it, and considering that its twelve thirty and he won't be doing anything until night, he might as well do it today. He wrapped it in a plastic bag and pulled out a plain black t shirt on top of the pile. "You are twenty Karkat; it's time to get your shit together." Slinking the T- shirt on, he walked out of the room and stared at Nepeta as she made him pancakes, even if it was twelve thirty. "Maybe even settle down."

"What was that Kar?" She called. He jumped up in surprise, forgetting how good her hearing was.

"Nothing," He laughed, "Just reminding myself to do some laundry while I'm up. He scratched the back of his head hoping she didn't catch him in his lie. _Twenty is way too early to settle down. _He came up and hugged her from behind. "Smells great Nep." He leaned his head on her shoulder. Even if he was a couple heads taller than her and it was pretty uncomfortable he didn't care. She tore a piece of pancake off of the one she just finished and fed it to him. He munched on the sweet delight.

"Mmmmm pancakes." He cooed in her ear which made her giggle.

"I'm meeting up with the rogues today, but I'm heading out after this to meet with Equius!" Karkat took a seat at their small two person table behind her which she brought over the pancakes. Karkat made a noise of displeasure.

"You know what I'm going to say next right?"

"Roxy isn't the raging alcoholic you think she is Kitty, she is really sweet, she just has a bad way of dealing with problems."

"I just don't want you getting into trouble or worse, getting hurt."

"You and Equius float in the same boat."

"That's a surprise considering he doesn't like me…" Karkat munched on his pancakes. While Nepeta continued to talk.

"You know how he feels about me dating boys since Eridan broke up with me. Like I said he doesn't want me getting hurt, much like you. You two have a lot more in common than you think. Although I'm a lot tougher than you guys make me out to be."

"Kitty got claws." He winked. She snorted before getting up and kissing him on the cheek.

"I should be going. Love you!" She turned around and didn't see him cringe. She had been saying that for about a week, and he wasn't sure what he was going to do before she started wondering why he wasn't saying it back. Luckily he was saved by a knock on the door which Nepeta thankfully answered. He watched her has her usual greeting smile turned into a face of shock and then dislike.

"Karkat it's for you, I'm off." She left in a hurry, pushing past whomever was at the door. _That's weird. Who could it be that would piss her off so much she would just leave?_ He shrugged grabbing the t-shirt from underneath him, figuring he'll just throw it away after he is done with whoever is at the door.

"I'll be just a second!" He shouted, hoping the person would hear him, he quickly set the dishes in the sink, washing off the crumbs.

"Hi Karkat…" The voice mumbled but he knew who it was, he dropped the plate he was holding, thankfully it was plastic so it didn't break. He turned to see Terezi standing hunched over by the door. "Mind if I come in?"

"Umm just wait outside." She looked let down at his response before trudging back outside. "Argh fuck!" He whispered under his breath. He slid onto the floor clutching his head. His heart was ramming frantically into his rib cage so fast he thought he was going to have a heart attack. "Oh god, oh god, oh god fuck! I just have to stay calm." He tried to reason with himself. "It's great that she is here so now I can even give her back her shirt." He laughed knowing that he wasn't going to make it out of this alive. He stood up, wobbly kneed and re grabbed the t-shirt he dropped.

When he made it to the door he didn't know what to say. He was freaking out thinking maybe she could hear his heart practically running a marathon. And fuck she looked cute. Her hair had grown out long and straight, still wearing oversized t-shirts and shoes with tight. She discontinues putting on the black lipstick she used to wear all the time. The only thing that was still the same was her old pair of red shades that she never got rid of.

"What do you want?" He tried acting as cold as possible for how freaked out he was.

"I was just looking for Kankri. Rose called a meeting for the seers and we can't find him."

"How am I supposed to know, I don't live with him anymore." His cold act seemed to be working because she seemed to be a bit nervous.

"Well… Thanks anyways, and um… Karkat I just want to apolo.."

"Don't." He cut her off suddenly remembering the bag in his hands. "Here take your old shirt and go."

"Karkat please…"

"No Terezi, you… you broke my heart. You were going behind my back, doing…" He couldn't even say it. "With whom I though was my best friend! It's outrageous! Not to mention you are doing the same to Dave. I'm not sure why you can't just leave Gamzee, or maybe it is because you don't want to. Why don't you give that shirt to him, I'm sure it will look great on him."

"Can you STOP?" She finally fought back "I'm a horrible person! I get it okay? But can you at least let me apologize for it. Even if you don't except it, I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry a billion times over! Would it make you happy to know that I still haven't gotten over you, and what I did to you? It haunts me night and day!"

"No it doesn't make me happy because I want you to MOVE ON!" He began to shout too. "I literally don't give two shits about you Terezi because I'm happy now with Nepeta! Your apologies mean nothing, they are just words. Give my regards to Kankri when you see him." With that he slammed the door in her face.

…

He awoke lying face down on the couch and with a massive headache. In his hand was an almost empty bottle of wine, leaking a big red stair on their already dirty floor.

"Dammit." He muttered sitting up, putting his face on his hand. His eyes were definitely swollen, so he was probably crying for hours before passing out. He only hoped Nepeta didn't show up to see him like that… "Oh god… Nepeta." He looked up and saw her shoes deposited by the door, he had only hoped that she had shown up when he was asleep. He heard a small noise from the bedroom. Standing up, he carefully trotted into the next room, and looked in. The faucet was running in the bathroom.

"Nepeta?" He called out. The faucet abruptly stopped and she turned the corner. There was noises of panicked fiddling before she turned the corner. Toothpaste was clumsily rubbed on the side of her mouth to look like she was brushing her teeth, and a lot of make up on her right cheek.

"Oh hi kitty!" she laughed like she was hiding something, Karkat could always tell. "You were sleeping when I came in so I decided to just freshen up before going to bed and…" Karkat walked over and rubbed his thumb on her cheek. The makeup smeared and underneath was a bruise.

"Oh Peta… I did this to you didn't I." He looked down at her. She looked so upset and tried so hard to hide it, but she couldn't lie to him.

"Yes…" She muttered. Karkat stood the and just looked down at her, not surprised by her answer. He knew he was crumbling. "But I'm okay, really! I just ha…" Karkat wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in. He didn't want to let her see him cry. She went limp, every ounce of tension draining from her. Karkat could feel his tears soaking up her sweater and he was so embarrassed but he wasn't sure what to do.

"I'm so sorry, just… fug!" he was choking up. Nepeta pushed away and smiled up at him, not at all ashamed of his tears. She sat him down on the bed and walked to the check behind him, picking out a different shirt. Karkat wiped his face on his arm trying to calm down so he didn't end up hurting her more. She came back and helped him put on another plain black shirt, being careful throughout the whole process.

"Dave texted you awhile back saying that the knights where having a meeting." She pulled his cell phone out of her back pocket and handed it over. "I didn't look at anything, when I got home you were throwing it around and I didn't want it to break, so I took it from you." She kissed him on the fore head and looked into his eyes. "They are probably wondering where you are, its best that you go now."

"But…?" He looked at her to plead but she shook her head, smile still intact.

"I'll be alright. Remember, kitty got claws?" She winked and helped him up. She walked ahead while Karkat stumbled behind. She handed him his brown trench coat with a blood symbol on it, which he hung over his shoulders. She kissed him one more time at the door.

"I'll most likely be asleep when you get back, so I'll see you in the morning." She winked at him.

"I… I love you Peta." Karkat murmured. At first she looked confused, but it turned into a smile before she gently closed the door. He smiled back at the door before heading down the stairs of the apartment. On the black covered streets he pulled out his cell. It was 10:30 and there were two texts from Dave and a couple missed calls which he ignored. He thumbed over to the contacts and scrolled through the list. Finding who he was looking for he pressed the call button.

"Hello?" Meulins voice echoed through the receiver.

"Hi Meulin, it's me Karkat." Happy that Nepetas step-sister had answered.

"Why are you calling so late in the night? Is something wrong?" He cringed, she was always quick to pick up on where a conversation was going.

"Is there anyone over at your house right now?"

"Just Kurloz, why? Is Nepeta okay?" Kurloz was Meulins hearing therapist and boyfriend, and despite Nepetas love for her step-sister, she wasn't at all fond of Kurloz. Karkat sucked in a breathe, hating what he was about to say.

"I need you to come and pick Nepeta up, pack up her things and have her stay there for a while." There was a pause.

"I'm sorry Karkat, I think my hearing aid is being screwy, let me just turn up the volume a bit…"

"No, I know you heard me correctly." He felt every word he said pound into his chest like a sword.

"Then explain to me why you, the best thing that she has had, is doing this." She was angered.

"I… I hurt her Meulin." He paused waiting for a response, but he couldn't even hear her breath. "And I hate doing this, but I care for her so much, and I'm so unstable, I don't want to hurt her again." He felt tears but held them down.

"Then don't make me do this. If you don't want to hurt her ever again,don't do this."

"I have to."

"I can't just take her away from you! I love her too much to hurt her like this."

"Then I will call Equius and have him do it. You already know he doesn't like me, and he won't stoop low ever if it has anything to do with Nepeta. You are the only gentle option." There was another pause again, followed by a sigh.

"Karkat, are you even sure about this?"

"I love her…" he wasn't sure about his own words. "And if I truly did then I would want her when I'm better for her." Again there was a pause, Karkat could feel his breathe shake.

"I'll pick her up before you come back." He could fell the hatred flow into his ear along with the click of the other end hanging up.

…

When he arrived at the Knight's general meeting room, both Dave and Latula were attempting to build a house of cards.

"Hey" he mumbled sitting next to Dave on the couch.

"Crazy day?" Dave asked "Shit!" he knocked the house down. Before he could answer dave began speaking.

"So I called you guys here to give you guys a little 4-1-1." He twiddled with a card in his hands. "We have had a little run in with the Problem Sleuth. He's trying to crack down on these class gangs so it's probably smart to lay off the streets, might even want to take a vacation outside of town for a while."

"This isn't the first time Dave, what makes this so much more dangerous to the point where we have to leave town?" Latula questioned.

"I head from a friend that they were going to arrest anyone found participating in class activities, no questions asked."

Their words passed right over Karkats head. He looked up at the gray ceiling covered in worn and torn pictures of scantily clad women which as superglues to the walls before the got the palace.

"Where are you even going?" Latula continued to argue with Dave.

"Just out. Bro has an apartment somewhere in the city, I'll probably live there for a bit."

"Really, while he works on his career of spontaneous sword fighting and puppets?"

"Can we calm down?" Karkat intervened. "Is this all Dave?" Dave looked over at him for a second then nodded. "Well I'm going to go then if that's it." As much as he didn't want to rush home, being close to Latula wasn't exactly a place he wanted to be.

"I actually have to talk to you for a moment." Latula called before he walked out the door. He cringed inside but nodded. He called out good bye to Dave before exiting out of the room with Latula. He leaned up against the back of the wall pulling out an old and crinkled box of cigarettes. He was off them for a while but he just needed one right now. Latula offered him a light but he declined, lighting it himself.

"Listen," she huffed a breathe, lighting her own cigarette. "I try not to get into the whole drama business, I'm a horrible actor." She looked up to see if Karkat would react at the joke but he continued to blow smoke rings into the air. "Even if it isn't my business, I'm Terezi's older sister, and I have to look out for her you know." She took a long drag on her cigarette. "I only ask that you please be nicer to her, or at least end a conversation without slamming a door in her face." She blew it out.

"You are right." He looked over. What he said caught her off. "It isn't your business. It's a little difficult living when she bombards me with fucking apologies every time I see her." Karkat felt the smoke filling up the emptiness inside of him.

"You know how guilt ridden she is about this right?" she leaned in and whispered, smoke curling from her lips. "I'm not even sure how long her relationship with Dave is going to last. I get the feeling he continues on with this nonsense so he doesn't send her spiraling down the guilt stairs even further."

"Im sorry I just can't see her." He looked away.

"Why is that? Not even for a minute of pure friend conversation."

"We aren't friends."

"Karkat I think you are just being drastic now." She looked at him with an exasperated look, tapping the cigarette so the ash fell. Karkat took one last huff before tossing the butt on the ground and grinding it with the heel of his shoe.

"Latula, I'm telling you this so you understand. You seem reasonable and like you won't tell anyone. Every time I see her my heart shatters because to be honest with you and myself, I'm not over her. I act like I am but my heart refuses to join the act; pounding away like a madman. I try so hard to be the perfect guy for Nepeta; the Karkat that she had always fantasized about dating but when I see Terezi I lose control and take it out on her." He rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand. "I hit her today Latula." He could see her sad eyes behind her red glasses.

"I can see if I can get her to lay off on the apologies, I know that isn't cool. Just try and be nicer to her at least?"

"Easier said than done." He turned walking off.

"Hey!" She called out and he stopped. "I hope things work out between you and Nepeta." He nodded and continued on.

…

Avoiding his apartment Karkat took a detour through the ally ways, stopping every now and then to have another smoke. It was twelve thirty by the time he came close to his street. He turned the corner and there the apartment was. He pulled out his keys before walking up the steps but heard screaming. _Shit_ he thought. Meulin was still getting Nepeta out. He hid under the dark shadows under the stairs. He heard the door open and pair of footsteps walk down the steps. He peeked out of the shadow to see who it was and was pulled out in surprise.

"KARKAT TELL HER TO STOP!" Nepeta was screaming at him, tears streaking her face. He looked over and saw Meulin throwing some bags in the car.

"Come on Cat-Nep It's time to go." She called out, sadly glaring at Karkat momentarily before returning her gaze to Nepeta."

"NO THIS IS WHERE I LIVE! TELL HER IT ISNT TRUE KARKAT! YOU'D NEVER WANT ME TO LEAVE!"

"Nepeta listen to your step sister." He looked away but guessing buy the silence he knew Nepeta wouldn't believe him.

"What… Kitty what do you mean?" Before he could respond he heard a third pair of foot steps hunking down the stairs and before he could see who it was, he was greeted with a fist to the face, knocking him down.

"EQUIUS STOP!" Nepeta was screaming again. He looked up to see Equius huffing over head, sweat beading on his forhead.

"That was for hitting Nepeta." He then held out his hand. Karkat grabbed it and Equius pulled him up. "And that was for doing the right thing." He turned, throwing Nepeta over his shoulder.

"Wait so that is what this is about? You hitting me." Nepeta stared at Karkat. Everyone went silent and still. Karkat looked away again. "Kitty, this hurts way worse than that punch." She began to beg. "You can hit me a thousand times and it wouldn't even be one billionth as painful as this! Please, let's just go back inside. I can make you some tea and we can sit in bed just… just…" she was losing her words.

"Equius stick her in the car." Karkat whispered, Equius nodding. Nepetas eyes grow ten inches before she resumed kicking and screaming. They were shoving her into the car when Karkat began walking up the steps to the apartment. She kept screaming out his name behind him but he didn't turn until the screams where muffled and there was the sound of a car door shutting. He turned and saw her pounding on the back seat window, Equius trying to buckle her down and Meulin taking off.

He sludged into the apartment, not bothering to lock the door behind him. Broken dishes and furniture was scattered everywhere and the room was in shambled. Claw marks tore through out the bed, probably from Nepeta trying to cling to the bed. He lay down, not even bothering to take off his clothes and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

_**Hi! So that was chapter two! Please leave reviews and follow/favorite! Im pretty sure the next chapter is going to be in Vriskas perspective so expect that… yea 95.6% sure! Not sure what else to say so until next time bacon pits!**_


	3. Vriska

Vriska spent a vast majority of her nights hopping rooftops. It wasn't easy being a thief, first you have to find a place you haven't robbed already (which is getting harder after ever rob) You have to sneak in without being caught, watch for security systems, grab the goods and get out. But it wasn't like Vriska took a hobby of stealing; she much preferred a hunt for something cool. Not to mention with Meenah out shanking every other rich kid for cash, most of the goods in this town were already taken.

She jumped off the building she was on, landing hard on her feet on a botanist's roof top. Shaking the quick pain out of her legs she walked toward the abnormally large greenhouse that surprisingly fit on the small roof. It was warmer than she expected when she walking in. It didn't bother her, it was pretty cold outside, and the couch under the highway where she slept didn't exactly have the best heating.

Meenah occasionally offered a place to sleep at her condo (stolen for her ex-boyfriend) but sleeping in something stolen in plain sight wasn't her idea of being sly with the cops. She considered paying rent for a small apartment with the Benjamin's she stole from elderly women's wallets, but once again showing up out of nowhere, paying for something all in cash and being out all night would blink bright red on the DEA's radar, and Vriska wasn't some amateur drug dealer.

She didn't really pay attention to the bazillion and three plants that hung from the walls and tables, she was just looking for a place to sit. She found a bench in the back, holding a few small shrubs, which she didn't waste a single fuck pushing to make room for her. She unwrapped the orange scarf around her neck and pulled off her blue fingerless mittens, rubbing her hands together to make them warm. It was mid-April but still pretty chilly at night. April was a bitch month, but she liked it.

A lot of things happened to her in April of past years, she found out about the thieves, her sister moved out of the house, not to mention she met John. Also Vriska could be a bitch too; she and the month have a lot in common. It was actually her and Johns anniversary a few days ago, which just so happened to be Johns birthday. It wasn't like they were dating, not really, but that was the day they first met. She was pretty sure John didn't really remember when they met; she wasn't really sure why she remembered herself. Probably because John was the only guy that continuously stayed the same, and didn't turn into a fag or something.

She even kissed him, which she let him think was for his birthday, but really did it for herself. If she was the only one keeping track of how they met, then she should at least get some compensation for it. But it wasn't like she wouldn't do it again; she would probably do it right now if she didn't want to feel like she was leading him on. She might like him, but she wasn't into relationships. What she likes is her and john's situation right now, mutual liking but open to anyone.

Vriska pulled out her iPhone. She took a moment to admire the beautiful gold case that she "borrowed" a while back before checking recent messages. She had two, one from Meenah and one from Terezi. She looked at Meenahs first.

_Just got my hands on a mad stash of cash. Oh my cod I'm still counting it now. Oh and Aranea is over at my place tonight. She says sup'._

Vriska rolled her eyes, not responding and thumbing over to Terezis message.

_Hey can you come over to the my place, I want to talk to you._

She sighed responding with a quick _I'll be there_ and got up. Pulling her gloves back on and rewrapping her scarf, she puts the ridiculous shrubs back in their place before exiting the green house and climbing down the fire escape. She had known Terezi since birth practically. They brought hell to their elementary school playground and that's how they got the name scourge sisters. In Junior high some idiot splashed chemicals in her eyes which blinded her. She then had to go to a different special learning school. Ironically Aranea, Vriskas sister had studied to become and eye surgeon and was able to put Terezi through treatment.

But because of some dumbass clown Terezi has been going through shit nonstop and because Terezi is running out of people to turn too Vriska has become her "numero uno" life consultant, wither Vriska is in or not.

She stopping by a local gas station and bought a couple packs of nicotine patches before walking to Terezi's place. It was a small joint house apartment located toward the edge of town. Latula lived in the house/apartment next door while Terezi lived on the right. It was a quiet neighborhood so nobody really questioned her when she made late night visits to see Terezi. It was a pretty nice walk too; you could see every star in the sky. Vriska strolled up to Terezi's door and knocked 5 times to let Terezi know it was her. She waited for a couple seconds but there was no answer. She jiggled the doorknob to find that it was open surprisingly.

When she walked in things were thrown askew all over with piles of tissues and trash in the corners. There was a light glowing from the hallway. The further she walked into the house the louder she heard Terezi. When she turned the corner she found her curled over the toilet clutching her stomach. Vriska didn't say a word, just walked over and held back her hair until she got it all out of her system.

"Withdrawals again?" Vriska asked combing her fingers through Terezi's hair. She nodded as Vriska took a hair tie from around her wrist and tied her hair back. Terezi sat back wiping her mouth with the sleeve of one of her old sweaters. Vriska popped open the box of patches and rolled up the sleeve she didn't wipe on. Putting on a couple, she set the rest on the sink and walked Terezi to her bedroom.

"Sorry," she mumbled "It's just been on and off, but they are going away.."

"It's okay boo. Drugs are some tough shit to get off of. Now why did you call me down here?" Vriska perched on the edge of terezis bed.

"I went and saw Karkat today." She hung her head.

"oh no…" Vriska knew this routine. Terezi sees Karkat, he slams the door in her face, she goes through depression and Vriska has to help her out. "I thought that I told you not to see Karkat for a while."

"I know what you said, it's just that Gamzee keeps mocking me with it and i…"

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute, Gamzee?" Terezi looked away. "What the fuck are you doing still talking to him?" Gamzee was the shit that put Terezi in the mess she was in. He ruined the relationship she had with Karkat, got her on all sorts of crazy things and dumped her, literally, on the side of the highway.

"I'm not, well, I'm trying not to talk to him, it's just he keeps finding ways to get into my house or follows me on the street or just crazy stupid stuff."

"It's not crazy stupid stuff, it's called crazy stupid stalker! Terezi have you told Latula that he keeps doing this?" Vriska was tired of this bullshit clown from the second she saw his shitty makeup. He was stirring up all sorts of trouble now a days and he is lucky he hasn't gotten his punk ass thrown in the slammer.

"It's not like we can do anything, calling the cops would get us all thrown in jail, besides I hear the Investigator Sleuth is kicking it up a notch."

"Where the hell did you hear that from? I heard he was promoted outside the city like 3 months ago… that's not the point…" Vriska shook her head, passing off the cop thing as just another excuse. "When was the last time you saw him?" She wouldn't respond so Vriska leaned in closer to her face. "Terezi answer me."

"I found him yesterday asleep on my couch."

"You have got to be joking." Terezi shook her head and Vriska grunted. She pulled her wallet out from her back pocket and pulled out a couple twenties. "Get Latula to take you to a home depot or lowes or I really don't give a shit and put a solid five locks on the front door." She nodded to the front of the house. "Only keep one set of keys for yourself and give the second set to Latula. Tell her to keep those keys inside her house in a fucking safe for all I care." She put her hand on Terezi's shoulder.

"I'll go take care of the clown."

"Vriska, this is all really nice, but I don't think you can just talk to him. He'll just come and bother me again."

"Then what is it you want me to do?"

"Nothing involving him, thanks for the cash, ill slap a couple locks on that door and handle the situation as best as I can." Terezi gave a weak smile and which Vriska nodded in respect.

"Scourge?" Vriska took off her left hand glove, revealing scourge tattooed across her knuckles, Terezi held up a fist with the corresponding tattoo and the both pounded them.

"For life." Terezi grinned her old toothy grin before walking Vriska to the door. "Want to stay the night, I can clean the couch a bit?"

"Naw, I'm not sleeping on the same spot that asshole slept." She winked at her "Take care, see you around!" she said before turning and walking down the dark street. She heard Terezi's door shut and lock behind her which she heaved a breath of relief. At least she was locked her door this time.

Even for as tired as she was, the night was young and the moon was full, she wasn't going to waste her time sleeping. She walked a couple blocks down to the familiar neon lights of downtown. Her favorite gothic bar _The Spinneret _was always open late so she casually strolled in and sat at the bar, ordering her usual ginger ale. She wasn't exactly a big fan of alcohol. It never sat right in her stomach and constantly gave her heart burn, but the bar tender was kind of cute and reminded her of John in a way.

"Jake, make me another rounf..shoot, round!" she heard a very drunk voice call from close. The bartender carefully set down Vriskas drink before cleaning up the familiar faces' rounds right next to her.

"Look there goes a wild rogue." She muttered taking a sip of her drink. Roxy swayed looking at her before giddily waving and closing the distance. The bartender, Jake, set down a large glass of water, eyeing Roxy, who in return was eyeing the drink she didn't order.

"That one hell of a drink I tell you, you can barely taste anything but it does a shit load to your body." Vriska referred to the water. Roxy eyed it nervously before shrugging her shoulders and gulping it down. Vriska winked at Jake who nodded in appreciation before attending to others.

"Whazzup Vris?" Roxy asked, slamming down the rest of her water and calling for more.

"Just thieving around, what brings you to the sprinrette?"

"The bar that I usually…" She stopped for a second to take a couple sips of her refilled glass of water. "go to kicked me out."

"Why is that?" Vriska asked with a smile on her lips, resisting a laugh.

"They said I was stealing drinks out of no where! Like really? Who does that? I paid them every cent." She mumbled a couple in audible things after that she couldn't make out. "Hey Vris, le' me tell you somethin'" Roxy wrapped her arm around Vriskas shoulders and pulled her closer, Vriska uncomfortably trying to pull away.

"So word on the street is that the popo be on our behinds." Roxy sloppily whispered into Vriskas ear, drool dibbling at the tip. She shuddered, violently pulling away causing Roxy to almost fall out of her chair.

"Next time say it, don't spray it Lalonde." She suddenly didn't want to drink her drink and she slammed her payment on the table.

"Hey I'm just lookin out for a fellow friend." Roxy continued to drink her water

"We aren't friends, and I'm not sure why anybody is saying that! The police have died down since sleuth left town!" Vriska grunted turning towards the door and walking away.

"Hey, you know what doesn' make sense? This drink! It tastes like water! I mean…" Vriska didn't hear the end of her sentence because she was already outside. She shoved her fists in her pockets and speed walked down the street toward the boonies of town where her couch was. She should probably stop by Meenahs to drop off her money in their treasure vault but she would rather avoid another lecture from her sister about sleeping underneath a highway.

Vriska was so hung up on getting anywhere besides near Roxy she almost tripped over a large lump on the side of the street.

"What the hell?" She looked down to see the last person on earth she ever wanted to trip on. Gamzee Makara laid in a heeping slump right in front of her, faygo in one hand, the other hand clutched in a fist. "Look what dope I ran into." She grumbled kicking his body, which it only jiggled. She scoffed looking down at how unnaturally passed out he was. He grumbled inaudibly, probably dreaming about his cheap ass make-up.

Vriska squatted down near him to look closer, which she immediately regretting; the douche smelt like old goat cheese. At one point she felt sorry for the dude, I mean his father was never at home very long and at 13 the kid got a notice at his door saying that ol' pappy is dead. I'm sure if that wasn't enough to drive him crazy, being adopted by his surprisingly young mute uncle would have done the trick. Vriska may understand what happened, but she can't stand what he became.

He squirmed and Vriska watched something roll out of his closed hands. Looking closer she say it was a key chain, and looking even closer she saw a key labeled Terezi on it.

"Oh ho ho, isn't it my lucky day." Vriska whispered trying not to laugh out loud as she picked the keys up. "I'll be taking these with me." She lightly papped him on the nose snickering and stepped over him, continuing on walking down the street. Vriska couldn't help but snicker the whole way to her new destination, despite some of the looks people gave her. Now that she had the keys, she had to get rid of them in the most aggression pleasing manner, and she knew when she was close to the place because could smell the pollution from a mile away.

"What a treasure chest." She wrinkled her nose looking down at the small murky river. Popping the keys out of her pocket she tore off a key, one at a time, and threw them into running water, watching them glisten once before being sucked into the mud. She even made a game out of them, seeing which keys would make a larger splash, but that grew boring very quickly. She yawned throwing the final key and key ring into the water.

"I think I'll treat myself with a drink." Vriska threw her head up and laughed; very pleased with her work and thinking she'll try the spinrette one more time.

_**Thank you all for reading once again! I kind of felt relieved when writing this chapter since the last one was kind of sad. The next one is going to be from Calliope's perspective! So I might have that out soon, keep thy eyes peeled! Favorite/follow/leave reviews! And until next time, toodles!**_


	4. Calliope

Calliope stared out the window from her hospital bed. She was an early bird since childhood and loved watching the sunrise; lucky for her, her hospital room was facing east. Every now and then she would wake in the middle of the night to catch people jumping roofs, or messing around, or just being outside. She knew some of those people, not from personal experience, but she would memorize their faces from her small little room.

She had been in there diagnosed with cancer since she was thirteen. It was also the age she had been given the title as a Muse. She knew practically everything there to know about classes and how to keep the balance between the two. That was one of her jobs as a Muse; to keep the balance. Even being stuck in a room she had a couple friends outside who could help when she needed information. However things were getting increasingly difficult and she worried that her twin brother had finally taken over as being a Lord, whom she knew would cause a war.

Calliopes mentor, the previous Muse before she died, had told her of a war prior which ended horribly for everyone except for one who ended up alone which is just as bad. Calliope couldn't ever picture being alone; if she was alone she would probably go insane.

"Calliope?" There was a brisk knock on the door. "It's me, Roxy. Its early but I thought I could stop by!" Calliope was frazzled for a second before coming to her senses.

"Just a minute Rox!" Calliope quickly pulled out a bag from under the bed, which she took out a short white wig and a pair of fake eyelashes. She quickly secured the bob on her head and applied the eyelashes as best as she could. "Almost ready!" she called out but Roxy being as stubborn as usual opened the door anyways. She grunted and gave Calliope a hard stare.

"Won't you just let me see you without the get up?" Calliope blushed knowing that Roxy would say that.

"I'm really not as pretty as you think I'd be." She mumbled under her breath watching Roxy set down a small vase filled with a single daisy.

"I bet you would be prettier!" Roxy winked at her. "I know the daisy isn't much but I know you like it pretty simple, so i…"

"It's beautiful!" Calliope smiled at Roxy, always appreciative of the variety of flowers she always brought in. Calliope and Roxy had known each other since they were around 14. They met through a chatting website and they eventually became such great friends that Roxy would visit her at least once a week, even if Calliope was 18 and Roxy was 21. "So how have you and Dirk been?"

"Ehh," Roxy scratched the back of her head scooching the hospital seat closer to Calliopes bed. "I'm pretty sure he is still really into Jake, to be honest I am thinking about breaking it off." Roxy sighed looking her finger nails. Calliope knew it would be hard for a Prince and a Rogue to date, they differ largely on the passive and active scale, but she also knew that Roxy knew deep down that Dirk would never truly be hers.

"You know that I would always be here for you." Calliope smiled at Roxy.

"Why don't we just date Callie! We can be the star-crossed lovers of the hospital!" Roxy thrust her fist into the air in a victorious whoop which made Calliope giggle. Roxy jumped up from her seat. "Hey you know what! Why don't we go out somewhere! I can wheel you around the roof top or the park just outside!" Roxy's face teemed with excitement, which saddened Calliope to know she was going to let her down once again.

"I have been put under a different treatment so the doctors want me in my room to keep an eye on me, but I have a couple questions to ask you and it would be best if we just stayed in here." Roxy's smile faded and she slumped sitting back in her chair.

"You want to know about what is happening on the streets don't you?"

"Of course! It is important that I stay updated on the events that happen." Calliope eyed Roxy carefully, watching her fidget a bit, hesitating on what she was going to say.

"Nothing really!" She pushed out a fake laugh. Calliope sighed.

"I know you are trying to protect me by not telling me anything but all it would do is make things worse. Please do not refrain from telling me any information." Roxy puffed a breath and looked away only to look back and meet Calliope's gaze. She huffed a sigh on began.

"Recently there has been talk of a guy named Lord English coming to town. He is supposedly a really mean dude who doesn't take orders from anyone or something." Roxy blow a hair out of her face when there was a knock on the door. Ms. Paint, Callliope's nurse, popped her head in the door and smiled. Ms. Paint was around her late twenties with pretty short blonde hair and blue eyes. She loved colors so she was always wearing different colored scrubs.

"Roxy it is time for Calliope's breakfast. It shouldn't take long, but you can't be inside." She said quietly passing Roxy who was heading out the door.

"Naw its okay Ms. P! I was about to head out on the town! See you guys later!" She waved. "Next time you see me Calli, I'll be a single lady and we can start dating!" She blew a kiss and a wink.

"Roxy, what about John?" Calliope called out before Roxy closed the door.

"What about him?"

"Maybe he is boyfriend material?"

"Isn't he with Vriska?" Roxy was looking confused.

"Sometimes things change." Calliope knew about John and Vriska. John was a good kid in her mind and she knew eventually John will come to terms with Vriska's bad side, and Roxy might be a good fit for him. Roxy gave her a silly look before nodding still in confusion and closing the door. Calliope carefully took off her wig and set it to the side, Ms. Paint taking her i.v. out of her arm and putting in a new one. Ms. Paint was probably the closest thing to a motherly figure that Calliope had. While they both kept to a pretty silent basis, the both enjoyed the peace of each other's company. Ms. Paint set down a small tray that held a bowl of particularly gray porridge and a puckering grapefruit with a small box of milk on the side. Calliope took a small pack of sugar and poured it into the porridge, stirring it around until the large sugar crystals disappeared. Calliope took a bite of the porridge, already used to the bland paper taste. When she was finished she sipped her milk and avoided the grapefruit. Calliope wasn't fond of the bitter fruit.  
When she finished Ms. Paint had Calliope try to sleep a little more by closing the blinds a bit and taking away the tray. She smiled towards her once before exiting. Calliope yawned, a little tired from waking up early, shimmied back under her blanket, and closed her eyes.

…

When she woke up a deep orange seeped through the cracks in the curtains and she knew she had slept throughout the whole day. At first when that happened it used to freak her out, but by now she was used to it; these days she was just a tired person.

"Good evening sleepy head!" She heard from the corner of the room. Turning around she spotted Gamzee leaning tiredly on the uncomfortable hospital chair.

"Gamzee!" Calliope squealed as he came over to let her hug him tightly. Gamzee had been her best friend since childhood and she hadn't seen him in forever, so just seeing him alive made her extremely happy.

"Wassup my little friend, I see you're sporting the new do." He winked through his shaggy bangs. Calliope suddenly remembered that she wasn't wearing a wig and, embarrassed, lifted her fragile slim hands trying to cover her head up. Gamzee grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her head. "Hey, I don't wear my makeup around you, so you can't either!" He stuck out his tongue which was tinted purple, probably from a faygo. She didn't realize until he pointed out that he wasn't wearing his usual clown makeup. She blushed, ashamed, remembering how she told him once that the get up was scaring a couple kids throughout the hospital. "Ain't nothing to blush about, hows the meds treating you?"

"I've gotten used to my new set, although I've been getting sleepier and sleepier as the days go on. Sometimes I just think that… you know, maybe my time is coming." Calliope looked back towards the covered windows, watching the orange dance through the cracks.

"Naw, I think that your head is clouded from treatment. Besides life is full of motherfucking.."

"Miracles, I know." She smiled. "But since this new treatment I've been having sort of premonitions. I'm not sure why, but I don't feel that the cancer is what is going to kill me." She sighed and looked at Gamzee, staring at his long thing facial features with his black hair curling around his face. "Have you spoken with Caliborn recently?"

"Last time I saw the little motherfucker he stabbed me in the thigh and punched me three times in the gut, but I forgive him." He laughed a little bit and smiled into space which made Calliope giggle a bit. She knew that Gamzee thought of Caliborn as a little brother, even if Caliborn may have threatened to kill him several (or more) times. She really loved that about Gamzee; how forgiving he could be. Although she didn't really know a lot about him, besides the fact that his father died and he was adopted by his crazily young uncle. It was things like that that made Calliope not really want to know what he does outside in the city. She wasn't one to pry, but she hoped that he wasn't getting into too much trouble.

"Oh!" Trouble triggered the question that she had almost forgotten. "Gamzee, have you ever heard about a guy named Lord English?" She knew Roxy wouldn't collect any information about him for her; Roxy probably won't even visit her until the whole situation is settled, but Calliope knew that Gamzee would help her out.

"Is he like, some miraculous language teacher to foreign immigrants or something?" Gamzee mimed juggling; he didn't know anything. She puffed out a breathe and lay back.

"He is, from what I've been told, a new threat. If it isn't too much can I ask you to find out some information for me?" Before Gamzee could respond there was a quick knock on the door before it flew open. Caliborn marched in, his "high-tech", "gold" prosthetic leg clinking on the hard tile floor.

"Speak of the devil." Calliope mumbled under her breath.

"Hey little sis." He sauntered over to Calliope's bed.

"Cal-Cal!" Gamzee jumped out of his chair and wrapped Caliborn in a large sloppy hug.

"Not this asshole." Caliborn grunted and pulled out a switch blade. Before anyone could say anything Caliborn stabbed Gamzee in the side.

"CALIBORN!" Calliope shrieked, never happy to see her older brother, but more worried about the fact that her best friend literally got stabbed in the side.

"Woah little man!" Gamzee staggered a good head and a half over Caliborn and rubbed his fingers through Caliborns short black hair. This only pissed Caliborn off more, causing him to stab Gamzee once more, this time in the stomach. Gamzee clutched his belly. "Okay okay, greetings are over. I should go get this checked out." Gamzee laughed, coughing, and then blood trickling down the side of his mouth. "Good thing that I am in a hospital! Hey!" His eyes brightened looking at Calliope. "If that isn't a miracle, than I don't know what is!" he laughed before shuffling out the door, a few seconds later a high pitched scream was heard, but Caliborn locked the door after him so nobody could get in.

"Why are you in town, and what do you want." Calliope sat straight up, trying to be as well aware as she could through her untimely drowsiness. Caliborn fiddled his knife dangerously close to the wires around Calliopes bed.

"Can't I just see me little sis? I just came back to town after such a long time; don't you even want to catch up?" Calliope continued to glare him down but he continued to grin the same stupid grin with his stupid golden tooth. "Did I forget to mention that I am a lord now?"

"A lord…!" It didn't occur even occur to her that Caliborn was probably a lord, and now that she thinks about it, he just got back to town… "Caliborn," she tried to piece everything together in her mind. "You wouldn't happen to be this Lord English I keep hearing about?"

"Now let's not jump to name calling now." He leaned his face right down into Calliopes; his breathe nauseating and made her head fog. "I hear that you have been feeling pretty sleepy recently and I was thinking of ways to help you out, good thing I happen to have some anesthesia on me." He smirked pulling out a plastic bag with similar features of her I.v. bags. "I should be careful, I hear too much of this could kill. It dawned on her that he was going to kill her. On instinct she quickly pulled the needle out of her veins and leaped out of her bed, her legs shaking violently from the sudden weight. She tried to get to the door but Caliborn blocked it, easily grabbing lightweight Calliope and violently slamming her back on her bed.

"You see sis, I can't run around being an all mighty lord when I have a muse such as yourself ruining my plans." Caliborn let go of her to hook up the anesthesia to her I.V. needle. Calliope was already way too tired to get up, let alone fight back when Caliborn lifted her wrist and violently jabbed the needle back into her vein. Calliope yelped in agony and cried out for help but Caliborn quickly clapped his hand over her mouth. "Keep quiet bitch or I'll end this in a quicker fashion." He flashed his knife but it didn't frighten her; she bit down hard on his finger. He cursed out loud and slashed at her arm. She cried in agony, chocking on the blood leaking from Caliborns finger.

"You see your friends already know about me." He began to explain. "At first I was going to run but apparently a group consisting of a member from 8 of the classes banded together. Wouldn't it be a shame if the rest of the classes knew about them meeting up behind their backs?" Her eyes widened, figuring out how he was going to start a war. Some of the classes already didn't get along, but if they found out that members were meeting behind their backs everybody would turn on each other. She had to warn someone, but whom? She didn't even know about this until know, she couldn't even think. Her vision began to blacken.

"Knowing you, you would probably run off to that pot head or your little blonde bimbo friend for help, and it's a little hard starting a war when everybody already knows what's coming. Besides I've always wanted to be an only child." His laughed was maniacal but muffled. Calliope had already lost the feeling in her arms and couldn't even react to what he was saying, what was he saying? Caliborn noticed Calliopes eyes beginning to close, so he leaned in.

"Oh, and to answer your question, ye_s I am_…"Calliopes vision blackened along with everything else. Caliborn watched her body go limp and he tched with boredom. He quickly cleaned up as best as he could before unlocking the hospital door and sliding on out. He had hell to raise, and he didn't have time for the police to be after him.

_** To be honest I am really not sure how much of this is medically correct (if any) so please to think too badly of this. Thank you for reading and the next perspective is going to be around Roxy! Thanks once again!**_


End file.
